The Last Evil
by dfanfictionguardian1
Summary: Serena finds the strongest evil she'll ever face!Will she survive this time?Will the Senshi help her one last time!?Read to find out the real end to S. Moon!(Please review!) ^_^


-I don't own Sailor Moon and/or any of the characters in it written-  
Sailor Moon: The Last Evil  
  
(First Chapter: The Revelation)  
*Somewhere in the mall*  
  
Serena-"Wow, foooooooood!"  
  
Luna-"Serena! This is no time to fool around. The uni..."  
  
(She is interrupted by Serena)  
  
Serena-(continued)"verse is in danger, I'm Sailor Moon and I have to save it?! Right?!  
  
Luna-"Don't get bitchy with me!"  
  
Serena-"Sorry"  
  
(Inners suddenly arrived)  
  
Amy-"Serena, we're so glad we found you!"  
  
Raye-"We felt danger"  
  
Mina-"So...You're all right?"  
  
Lita-"So here we are"  
  
Amy-"I was walking to Raye's temple as I felt this bad feeling! So I knew I had to come to you!"  
  
Mina-"Well, I was with Artemis & Diana! They were brushing my hair!"  
  
(The Outers enter)  
  
Amara-"Are you ok?"  
  
Michelle-"We came as soon as possible"  
  
Trista-"Right..."  
  
Luna-"We felt a disturbance in the cosmic energy."  
  
Raye-"We felt it's the strongest enemy we are going to face"  
  
*Suddenly a light runs through the mall and a ball of light floats to Serena*  
  
Serena-"OK, Luna, I'm so scared! I see dead people!!"  
  
*The ball of light opens and a white and beautiful woman floats and rests on the floor. Suddenly the woman wakes up...but she's naked!*  
  
Amara-"Whoa"  
  
*Michelle hits Amara in the face. Then the woman stands up and a ray of light through forming a sheet of light, forming her clothes. She has a Sailor Scout Suit, made of white, silver and light yellow.*  
  
Woman-"Hello, my name is Sailor Sun, I have been this galaxy's protector since its creation. My real name is Sarah"  
  
Serena-"Why are you here?"  
  
Sarah-"A danger will come, greater than anything you've faced before. That's why I've been sent here, to help you."  
  
Amy-"What is this danger?"  
  
Sarah-"I'm sorry, I can't say"  
  
Raye-"Then how can you help us?!"  
  
Sarah-"It will be revealed at the right moment, friend."  
  
*A sudden earthquake shakes the land*  
  
Sarah-"It started sooner than I thought! Run, Moon, run as far as you can!"  
  
(Serena's screams fade and echo as she runs farther and further)  
  
*Unexpectedly a hole opens on the ground, something came out*  
  
Trista-"Oh, dear, what is that monster!"  
  
Sarah-"They call them Rock Hunters sent by Evil itself."  
  
Raye- (chanting) "Mars Fire Ignite"  
  
*Immediately the creature explodes. Suddenly thousands of holes open*  
  
Sarah-"This is worse than I thought!"  
  
Amy-"(gasp)... Let's get them, Scouts!"  
  
(Chanting)  
  
Amy-"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
*Rows of ice and crystal water flow like the sea*  
  
Sarah-"Solar Ray Dance!"  
  
*Giant Heat Rays flicker alternally*  
  
Michelle-"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
*A giant wave of water roams aimlessly"  
  
Amara-"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
*A force earthquake shakes the land*  
  
Raye-"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
*A Giant flame arrow shoots from her hand!*  
  
Mina-"Venus Love & Beauty Shock!"  
  
*Giant hearts shock the enemy*  
  
Lita-"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
*Giant pieces of thunder wood hit the enemy*  
  
Trista-"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
*A ball of dark energy shoots from her hand*  
  
Stars-"Star Planet Power!"  
  
*Healing, making and fighting powers mix*  
  
Hotaru-"Saturn Silence Wall!"  
  
*Immediately a giant invisible force field destroys the remaining army of Rock Hunters*  
  
Amy-"Sailor Stars, Hotaru!!!"  
  
Amara-"What are you doing here?!"  
  
Michele-"We thought we told you to stay home!"  
  
Hotaru-"Saturn came! She was needed!"  
  
Sarah-"Greetings Saturn! Good to see you again!"  
  
Sarah-"I'm here..."  
  
*Suddenly a lot of Rock Hunters appear*  
  
Hotaru-"Yes, I know. Come, we have to go!"  
  
*A voice echoes through the mall: "Wait, I'll help you! (chanting) Galactica Gravitational Shift!"  
  
*Unexpectedly (The force of Gravity shifts and instead of pulling, it repulses) the new army of Rock Hunters blast out to the earth's atmosphere and explode!*  
  
(A beautiful woman appears in a ray of silver light)  
  
Galaxia-"Saturn is right!"  
  
Hotaru-"You're alive"  
  
Amara-"Whoa" (Michelle hits her in the face again!)  
  
Galaxia-"Sun, is that you?! It's been decades and centuries since I last saw you!"  
  
Sarah-"Moon is..."  
  
Galaxia-"Yes, I know. Other Sailor Scouts are on their way!"  
  
*Hours later...at Serena's home...*  
  
(Serena's brother enters her room)  
  
Sammy-"Oh, SWEET JESUS!!!!! SHE IS ACTUALLY POPULAR! LORD TAKE ME, TAKE ME NOW!"  
  
Serena-"Get out!!!! Get the #$%^ out of here! I hate my friggin' brother! He's so mother ******* annoying! GOOOOOOOOOODDDD! GEEEZZZ!"  
  
(All the scouts giggle)  
  
Artemis-"You have to protect Serena"  
  
Raye-"But what is happening!? I thought we defeated all evil!"  
  
Galaxia-"It appeared so, but you only destroyed evil in the galaxy. But not in earth. You see, Earth's core is pure evil itself. Like the Mother of Evil. I know all this, because as you know, I WAS evil!"  
  
*A sudden knock on the door*  
  
Darien- (In a very sensual & macho voice) "Serena?"  
  
Serena-"ohhhhhh!"(She faints)  
  
--------------To Be Continued---------------  
  
Will Serena wake up? Will the scouts be able to protect Serena & defeat the last evil? What other scouts will come to the earth's aid? What other dangers await the Scouts? What is this "last evil"? Will Rini get a boyfriend? 


End file.
